Blue Jay
by FluffyBunny1114
Summary: When Robin declines Starfire on that evening in "Trouble in Tokyo", Why did he actually do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just Blue Jay, Shape Change, and Tahra. **

**Chapter 1: On top of the tower.**

"**There's nothing fun about looking like a bunch of stupid kids! We don't take vacations, we don't make mistakes, and we don't have time for-''**

**There was a look of dismay on her eyes**

"**For what?"**

"**This" I told her.**

"**Must we always be heroes? Are we capable of nothing else? Can we not, for a few moments, be something more?" There was a look of slight hope on her, but I knew I didn't have time for that.**

"**There is nothing more. A hero is what I am, and if you don't like it-" I told her. She looked so sad, but I couldn't grieve, I didn't have time for that, something bad could happen to her. Like it did to Blue Jay.**

"**Robin," She said, "I like it more than you will ever know." **

**And with that she flew off crying. I felt bad sure, but in a sense I was saving her. If we fell in love I would be distracted, I would not be able to save her, or many other people. I couldn't have something happen to her like what happened to Blue Jay. **


	2. Her Name was Jay Blue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, ONLY BLUE JAY. **

**NOTE I HAVE REMOVED SHAPE CHANGE AND TAHRA CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM IN IT.**

**ALSO THE GIRL ON THE COVER OF THE BOOK IS BLUE JAY.**

Chapter 2: Her name was Jay Blue

This is the story of Blue Jay. Her name was Jay Lisa Blue. I met her as a villain. We were both 13 at the time. She called herself Mockingbird. I was sent to fight her, but when I saw her, I had a different idea. I knocked her out, and brought her to my headquarters. I tied her to a chair, and left her with a monitor in the room, so when she woke I could hear her. After a few hours, she awoke, and started screaming. I snuck down there, and came out of the shadows. "What're you going to do to me?" she asked with a rather scared tone in her voice, and a fearful look on her face. "I just want to talk," I told her, and she calmed down. "So what do you want to know?" she asked. "I don't want to know anything," I told her, "I just want to talk." "Okay, I'm listening," she told me with a smug look on her face. "I don't know why, but when I saw you, I felt like you were meant to be a good guy, not like you are now," I explained, "I can tell." 'I am only bad, because HE made me do horrible things out of fear," she said, very upset. "Who is HE, and why are you afraid of him?" I asked her very confused. "Here's what happened: when I was 10, slade killed my family," she said, " he made me do what he said, or else he would kill me too." She looked ashamed, like she was ashamed of it. "Well why don't you join me?" I offered her, "You can help me fight this 'Slade' character." She smiled with a smug face, "I'd like that very much."


	3. Love? NO WAY OF COURSE NOT! okay maybe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, I ONLY OWN BLUE JAY.**

**OMG guys this story has so many followers its awesome! I know the blurb was bad, but I'm glad people like the story!**

**NOTE TO ALL NEWCOMERS: If you've come this far, why not just follow the story! I promise a kid friendly story! (Lol)**

Chapter 3: Love? No way of course not!

_**SHE **_INSISTED we go shopping for a suit. When she picked one out it was awesome. The neck and left arm were black, the chest and right arm were blue, and the stomach was white. I lent her a utility belt cause the black leggings were a little big. She painted the middle circle blue and put a B on it. B for Blue Jay. She customized her weapons to be blue, white, and black: The colors of a Blue Jay. She looked stunning. "Wow what are you staring at?" she asked me. "N nothing! Just like that mirror right there its cool," I told her, "Now could we go? This pack of girls following me is getting kind of annoying." She started laughing. That laugh is amazing. I still remember it to this day. She looked at them and made a face that made them scram. They ran off screaming. "I guess being a villain had its upsides," she said wit a smile. I started laughing. She laughed too. Was I in love with her? No OF COURSE NOT! I'm Robin the Boy Wonder! I don't have time for that! We left, and got on my motorcycle. I had bought her a blue Helmet, and put her logo on it. But she still didn't have her own so she rode on mine. (I know what you're thinking I'm 13 I shouldn't have a motorcycle, but The police thought I needed a way to get to the crime scene faster, so they let me have one. She had to hold on to my waist, it felt good. Knowing she was there. She was amazing, how she viewed the world, how she was always happy, kind of like starfire. We pulled into my headquarters, and she said "Thanks." "For what?" I asked. "For everything," she answered, "Ever since the Incident with my family, no one has ever been nice to me, except you," she said. "And I just wanted to tell you," we both said at the same time. "Jinx!" she said. She was funny. So we went inside.


	4. I love u 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS I ONLY OWN BLUE JAY.**

**ALSO, I KNOTICED SOME CONFUSION WITH MY STORY, SO HERE'S THE DEAL: THIS IS ALL FROM ROBIN'S MEMORIES. THEY ARE BOTH 13. ALSO, RIGHT NOW ROBIN THINKS HE MAY BE IN LOVE WITH JAY; HE JUST DOESN'T WANT TO ADMIT IT. 3****RD**** JAY IS A GIRL, NOT A BOY. 4****TH**** IN THE LAST CHAPTER SHE DRAGGED HIM SHOPPING FOR SOMETHING THAT SHE COULD USE AS A UNIFORM, AND ROBIN STARTED LIKING HER. 5****TH**** THIS IS ALL 4 YEARS PRE-TITANS. **

**THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! **

Chapter 4: I love you too.

We were at the hideout, doing absolutely nothing. Jay was somewhere in the Hideout. I didn't know where. She jumped out suddenly in one of my uniforms. "Hey robin! I'm robin!" She said. We both started laughing. "You look good," I told her. _Why did I just say that! _ I thought. I looked embarrassed, and my face turned red. Apparently she noticed. She was laughing. Laughing! "Dude it's okay," she said. "I like you too." _Did she really just say that? _I thought.

"Like as a friend?" I asked. "No, like I like like you, like as more than a friend," she said. _Oh my god. _I thought. _I have to ask her out right now._ Things had just gotten kind of awkward. _Time to break the silence, _I thought, _Okay here it goes. _

"Hey jay"

"Yeah?"

"Do u, uhh maybe"

"Maybe what?"

"Doyouwannabemygirlfriend"

"What?"

"Do you want to be my Girlfriend?"

There was a silence, and I saw she was crying, but smiling too. "It's okay if you don't I was just wandering," I said nervously. "Of course I do, I'm crying because I'm happy!" She said through tears. She gave me a hug. I was so happy.

We sat on the couch to watch some Tv. I put my arm around her, and she put her head on my shoulder. To this day that is one of my happiest memories.


End file.
